The Mysterious Mission
by killavals
Summary: When Their friends and masters are kidnapped what will Sam Maya and Priscilla do? When old enemies arise how will they react? Will the trio save the day or loose it all? Who are these mysterious villains and what are they planning? Read to find out! Please review and enjoy! May be a T later on in the story idk yet. I (we) don't own redakai...Yet... ;]
1. The Kiddnapping, Ears and a tail?

**A's Note~**

** Hai guys its been a while huh? too long well hopefully I wont be as long till I update this new story of mine. Sadly I can no longer update my other story I have zero (Nien zilch ling) ideas for it. shoot me now if you want (James...)! Anyways guess what today is for me? It tis my first story's publishing date so to celebrate my OC I am writing this story. So Please Please PLEASE REVIEW I like to get feedback from you guys! And im sorry its not about team stax but they are in it don't worry. =]**

** DISCLAIMER~ I do not own redakai conquer the kairu (If I did it would still b running...) or team hope (Minus Zack...My real life brother I might kill him in this story idk its legal right I mean it is fiction...) how ever I own my OCS and a few made up attacks.**

It was a peaceful morning, the birds sang their songs as a slight breeze passed through the slightly cloudy sky with the burning hot sun taking away all darkness in the area. A sudden sound rang out through the monastery of Connor Stax's signaling for the students who lived there to get up and get ready for an early mornings training.

Three teens met up in the center of the training grounds, Jack who was wearing a grey shirt with khaki pants, a grey belt, and black shoes, Ekayon in his normal attire, and Sam who was wearing a blue short sleeved shirt with a white long sleeved shirt underneath, black pants, grey shoes, a red belt and her fang necklace. surprisingly her hair was down reaching to the middle of her back. The trio waited for their master to show up along with Alexis and Tony to their dismay they didn't show.

"Where are they at its highly unusual for master stax to be late for training." Jack said as he crossed his arms and began to pace.

"Maybe he is showing Tony and Alexis something?" Ekayon suggested.

"No if he was showing them something he'd show us too." Sam replied walking around as well.

"Your master wont be here anytime soon!" A feminine voice shouted it sounded vaguely familiar well to Sam at least.

"Who's there?" Asked Sam, her team searching their surroundings for the new voice's location.

"Peek-A-Boo I see you but can you do the same? Blinding light!" A male voice shouted which also sounded familiar.

"Shield your eyes!" Jack shouted covering his eyes hoping his team mates would do the same. Luckily they did and no one was blinded the trio uncovered their eyes and once again checked their surroundings. Ekayon spotted something in the trees.

"There!" He shouted.

"Spotted us finally eh? well lets make it official Kairu Challenge!" shouted another female voice.

"Challenge Accepted!" Sam replied bowing along with Jack and Ekayon as the sky turned blue and the wind picked up along with the sound of thunder blocking out the sun and the two groups stacked up and did not transform.

"Terrier!" (Sam)

"Staticore!" (Ekayon)

"Red Zytron! (Jack)

"Froztok!" (Male)

"Metanoid!" (First female)

"Pandor!" (Second female)

"How'd they get those monsters only team stax and tiro have them!" Jack explained.

"You'll find out soon enough cutie." The first female replied. "Plasma Tornado!" She continued throwing an attack towards Jack.

"Look out! Frenzy rush!" Sam shouted countering the attack as countered the attack the second female shot an attack at her.

"Pandemonium!" The attack forcefully hit Sam in the back launching her forward.

"Were surrounded be careful!" Ekayon exclaimed. "Oblivion blast!" the attack went around the trio of warriors as if it was a protective shield.

"Ice Whip!" The male said and fired his attack at Jack who's back was turned to him but the black haired boy heard him from behind and dodged.

"Lightning storm!" Jack fired his attack into the sky hoping it would hit the surrounding enemies to his dismay it did not it hit the oblivion blast attack surrounding them ready to explode at any time given, the lightning storm hit it causing it to explode hitting the trio inside and the nearby trees surrounding it.

The second female took another shot at Sam the attack was aimed precisely at her head hoping to knock the girl out and put their plan into action. She yelled out an incoherent name and a purple colored attack that resembled a wolf shot out at Sam successfully knocking her out.

"Smoke screen!" Shouted the male once again blinding the other team.

"Lets move this challenge is over get the boys!" Commanded the first female the other two obeyed and grabbed Jack and Ekayon then making a swift retreat into the trees.

Minutes later Sam wakes up and looks around and sees a blue haired warrior next to her along with another brunette.

"Ugh Maya? Priscilla? Is that you? where's Jack and Ekayon?" Sam says rubbing her head and feels something fluffy.

"Those attackers took them and our teams and masters as well." Priscilla explained.

"And you might want to see this." Maya says holding up her X-Reader showing Sam a reflection of herself...She had black ears an a tail?

"Gah!" Sam exclaims standing up and looking behind her to see a black wolf tail that was slightly swishing side to side. "What happened!?"

**A's note~**

** I know you were possibly expecting a cliffy! anyways I hope you enjoyed reading this! Please Review. Also I have posted some redakai AMVs on YouTube** **so feel free to check them out! These new characters will be revealed in time and the reasons for having team Stax's monsters and attacks!**


	2. The search, The unknown beast within!

**A's Note~**

** No one reads this anyways. to the ch...**

"How'd this happen!?" Sam exclaimed freaking out. "Someone explain why I have ears and a tail..." she felt something sharp hit her tongue. "And fangs..." she groaned. Maya and Priscilla looked at each other then at Sam. Maya spoke up first.

"We have no idea when we got here there was smoke once it was cleared you were on the floor looking like that." she said and Sam only groaned.

"Well I'm going to find out who those attackers are and where they took our friends. The attackers shouldn't have gotten far but since they have kairu with them then they might be somewhere far. " Sam said and began to walk off to the forest.

"Count us in." Priscilla replied and she and Maya walked up with her.

After a while of walking, running, and kairu sensing no tracks or signs of their friends were found.

"Okay there are no signs of our attacker friends or our friends so now what?" Maya asked.

"I don't know My, Hey did you guys notice anything familiar about the attackers?" Priscilla asked.

"Not really they attacked with Geo's, Alex's, and Zack's X-drives when they attacked me Ky and Boomer. Sam?" Maya replied and looked at the wolf- girl who seemed deep in thought.

"The first female who used Ky's X-drives called Jack cute..." Sam mumbled then it hit her.

_~Flash Back~ (remember who you are)_

_"I'll never hand it over Maria!" Sam shouted at the E-teen and got into a defensive stance._

_"If your going to be stubborn then I'm going to have to force you to hand it over. Which friend should we start with first? Oh I know the cute one Jack I think his name is? Go ahead Zane." Maria replied and Sam's eyes widened._

_"Stop!"_

_~End Flash Back~_

"Maria! It was her Carlos and some other chick!" Sam exclaimed.

"And they work for Lokar so they should be at his lair." Maya added.

"Now we got our kidnappers lets go!" Priscilla said and all the girls blasted off into the air.

Once at the lair they where met up with the Radikor who was mocking Sam of her ears and tail. Her blood began to boil due to the insults and she lunged at Zane with unknown strength knocking him to the ground with Sam on top. She grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and brought his face close to hers so he could look into her now green eyes.

"Listen up Zane I don't have time for your insults now if you want to fight we will fight and settle it. But if your going to throw Insults like a five year old I suggest you stop before I make you stop. One more insult and you will be in the emergency room. Do ya hear!?" She growled. Zane was speechless including his team along with Maya and Priscilla. Sam never spoke like this or acted like this.

"Sam calm down!" Maya yelled. Sam let out a sigh and got off Zane then walked over to her cousins.

"Lets just get in there." Sam mumbled softly sounding a little more relaxed and the three girls walked by the speechless Radikor.

"Well look who it is." Lokar said appearing in front of the three.

"Hey Lokar long time no see. which is actually good. Now where's our friends." Priscilla replied cutting to the chase.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Lokar answered simply.

"Then if you don't know then where's Carlos Maria and some other girl?" Maya asked suspiciously.

"Those brats I have no idea where they went they left months ago with Logan who decided to betray me ad left me with just the Radikor." Lokar growled but then smiled. "I am low on E-Teens but it looks like I just found the perfect trio who will gladly serve me...Lokar's Shadow!" Lokar fired and Sam jumped in front of it with her arms out. Once the attack diminished everyone looked at Sam t see if it worked.

"You know old man you should get a new attack for that because it doesn't work anymore." Sam said with a grin her fangs showing and her eyes shadowed from her hair.

"Impossible." Lokar muttered. Maya and Priscilla smiled.

"Ready sis?"

"Ready."

"Roots of doom!"

"Ear splitter!"

The attacks caught Lokar off guard and was blasted into the outside wall if his lair.

"Back to searching I guess. We'll find them soon hopefully." Sam said and the three walked off. It was night and some well deserved res was needed.

**A's note~**

** That's it for this chap. completely winged it XD. Hey James should Got Midol be the other girl XD XD. I'll update when I can. Stay with me guys. PLEASE REVIEW! I will be taking ideas for the upcoming chapters that don't exist!**

**DISCLAIMER: I KILLAVALS DO NOT OWN REDAKAI CONQUER THE KAIRU YET! **


	3. The search continues!

**A's Note~**

** Guess who's not dead!? Hello reader! I am back right before Christmas with an update that i hope you'll enjoy. Now you are probably wondering: Killavals! Why haven't you Updated in months!? Well A. Ive been killing people on Xbox B. School and life suck, C. I'm either drawing or too lazy to update. If my writing style has changed im sorry and i have forgotten a few attacks and stuff so I'll be making up my own ^^. Enjoy this chapter!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO(n't) OWN REDAKAI! You know who I own.(maybe)**

After escaping Lokar and the Radikor, the three warriors of good, Maya Sam and Priscilla had each taken a well deserved rest. It was now morning and the three where getting ready to set off and continue the search for their friends. Maya was the first to speak out of the trio of warriors.

"Where should we check next?" She asked looking upon the two females across from her.

"I have no idea, we already they aren't at Lokars lair." Priscilla replied. Then the two sisters looked at Sam who seemed deep in thought.

"Maybe somewhere we wouldn't think to look? It would be most predictable for them to hide in a place that we'd expect. I say we go back to Boaddai's Monastery and check there first. If not there then Master Stax's." Sam answered.

"Agreed If they are not there we can also grab a few supplies too." Maya replied and the three blasted off into the air towards Master Boaddai's monastery.

At Master Boaddai's Monastery three figures could be seen on top of the training arena. Each waiting impatiently for their expected guests.

"They should've been here by now," Carlos complained impatiently, his fingers tapping the roofing beneath him as quick as they could.

"They'll be here soon, I cant wait to give them another butt kicking." Maria said with a smirk.

"I don't know about you two but I'm interested in how the girl with brown hair and the blue shirt is feeling about her (She Laughs) new appearance." A girl with red hair and white cat ears said. She wore a white tank top, black pants and grey shoes, and her eyes where green and cat-like.

"Now that you mention it, Rachel what was the name of the attack you used on her?" Maria asked.

"That's for me to know and for me to know only." Rachel replied.

"F-" Maria was cut off by Carlos who quickly put a hand over her mouth and a finger up to his.

"Shh They're coming." He whispered.

Sam, Maya and Priscilla walked down a path in the forest leading up to the monastery. As they came closer Sam's ears began to twitch.

"Someone is definitely here." She said continuing to walk behind the two sisters.

"How can you tell?" Maya asked looking back at her. Sam pointed at the black ears above her head and Maya gave a nod.

"Do you know where they are at? Priscilla questions.

"Sounds like the training arena to me." Sam answered. They continued to walk down the trail and eventually made it up the gates of the monastery, once opened they made it to the training arena where the kairu warriors of evil stood waiting at the doors of the arena.

"Look who finally made it, now the party can start." Carlos said grinning.

"Round two is about to start and I can't wait to kick some more tail." Rachel added also grinning.

"Then why wait? It's five o'clock somewhere lets get this party started. Kairu Challenge!" Maria Shouted and her and her team mates got into the formal stance for a kairu challenge.

"I don't see and streamers, But challenge accepted!" Priscilla yelled and got into the stance for a kairu challenge along with Sam and Maya. The sky became cloudy and lightning stuck the land as the wind swiftly picked warrior stacked up picking their signature monster and attack, but not turning into their monster.

Terrier! Slashing claws! (Maya)

Harrier! Feather daggers! (Sam)

Music light! Ear splitter! (Priscilla)

Charger! Lightning Storm! (Carlos)

Panthroid! Iron claws! (Rachel)

Eagle Eye! Snipers sight! (Maria)

Once each warrior finished stacking up, Maya threw the first attack.

"Whirl wind!" She shouted a blue gust swirled in her hands and eventually made a blue tornado of energy, aimed right at Rachel who didn't have enough time to dodge the attack like Maria and Carlos.

"Shock wave!" Carlos screamed hitting his fists on the ground emitting green energy flowing through the ground and hitting Priscilla who also didn't have time to dodge the attack.

"Priscilla!" Sam yelled but was instantly hit with a snipers sight attack by Maria.

"The fight is over here Samantha try to pay attention or you'll be on the floor screaming for mercy." Maria taunted Sam only let out a laugh.

"Screaming!? heh I'll be laughing when i see you flat on the floor!" She shot back letting out another laugh.

"Is that so? Lets find out then. Screeching Darkness!"Maria shot out another attack that came flowing out of her mouth, a mix of sound waves and black gusts of air. Sam jumped over the attack and formed a plasma claw in her left hand.

"Shut your mouth." She said and swept her hand successfully hitting Maria in the face causing her to close her mouth and ending the attack.

"Confusion spiral." Maria used another attack, this time hitting Sam and causing the girl to go to her knees, sickness washing over her. "Snipers sight!" She added another hitting Sam Square in the chest making her go back a few feet but still stuck in the confusion spiral.

"Wolfs Paw!" Sam hit the ground with her fist covered in a red energy ending the attack. "Smoke screen!" A purple mist emitted from her hands spreading through the arena of the six warriors.

"Hiding now? That doesn't seem like you." Maria commented keeping an eye out for anything coming her way.

"Hiding? no. I'm actually right behind you." Sam replied and Maria turned around and no one was there. "Slashing claws!" Maria was hit and on the floor, drained of all kairu energy.

"Game over, looks like wolf- 1 eagle- 0." Sam said as the smoke screen dissipated showing Sam grinning.

"feather daggers!"

"Ear splitter!"

The two attacks sent out by Maya and Priscilla successfully hit their opponents and ending the kairu challenge with the victors standing tall and the losers on the floor.

"You're right that was a party." Priscilla Commented.

"Your friends aren't here." Rachel said smugly.

"We already knew that. Who are you working for?" Maya replied.

"The only person who isn't a kairu warrior, The grandson of Lokar." Maria answered simply waiting to see a reaction from Sam but did not get one but a low laugh.

"I already knew that I just needed his location and now i got it." Sam replied smiling.

"And hows that?" Carlos asked.

"Well thanks to your cat eared friend here she gave me the traits of a wolf and that includes.." Sam was cut off by Rachel.

"Keen hearing and an Incredible sense of smell." She said glumly receiving glares from her team mates making her ears go down.

"You won't win next time, next time it'll be a lot more painful and hard." Maria said and with that she and her team mates left.

"So where to next?" Maya asked and looked at Sam.

"An abandoned prison facility in the U.S" Sam answered and the three also took off.

The search for their friends was coming to a close but will the unknown perils stop them?

**A's Note~**

**Look at that! I'm Done! after the second time typing this... I may update in the near or far future I don't know. but until then I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Please Review!  
**


	4. Hi x3

_**killz note ;3~**_

_** So uh... Hey guys! Been awhile eh? Anyways cutting to the chase this is not an update more like a question for you guys who read my stories (if they're still being read)... I know I'm RARELY active posting stories/chapters and stuff and I would like to know if you guys would still want me to update legends never die and this story here. There is no poll so just post a review here if you would like me to continue my stories. Also if you have ideas for the stories please tell me! I don't really have ideas anymore for them! My writing style may also changed seeing as of how I've changed in the past years but I promise you its better than before! Send me a PM or comment in the review section if you would like me to update my stories. **_

___**killavals out~**_


End file.
